


Run To Me

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write something that begins and ends with characters sitting in a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing something in a while, and my first time posting something on here. It won't be the best thing ever written nor will it be the longest, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

I see Stiles in the passenger seat of the Camaro. He's staring out of the window as he and Derek are driving back home from a road trip to San Francisco. Stiles is upset because Derek messed up and doesn't know what he did. He doesn't know, so

"How can you mean your apology?" Stiles finally snaps after 20 minutes of driving in silence.

I see Derek going rigid and his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Out of anger at himself. Out of fear of what Stiles will do. I see him pulling over to the side of the road to get out of the car and clear his mind. He's pacing with his head hanging as he's wringing his hands.

I see Derek working himself up into a panic because _Wh_ _at if Stiles is done? What if he decides we're over? How will the pack react? How will I survive?_

That last thought snaps him out of his episode. Although, he can't help but continue to worry because it's true. He's become so dependent on the lanky boy, they _all_ have. They've all only lasted as long as they have because of the spastic noodle he calls his boyfriend.

I see Stiles getting out of the car and walking up to Derek. He puts his hands on Derek's cheeks to make him focus. Stiles knows how Derek thinks — how he's taking his silent anger. He feels bad, but he can't just give Derek a free pass.

I see Derek slowly calming down; Stiles' touch serving to ground him. He leans his head against Stiles' palm and lets out a few deep breaths. He finally looks into the eyes of the boy he trusts,

"I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't think of another way to get help for us. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just didn't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry you were hurt because of me anyway. Please just.. forgive me. I don't want you to leave."

I see Derek looking away with a blush and an ashamed expression because he just _begged_ Stiles not to leave him. He overreacted and thought the worst.

I see Stiles being left speechless because Derek hasn't ever apologized to him this much, especially not all at once. I see him taking Derek's hand and kissing his palm to show he forgives him.

I see Derek's shoulders sag in relief because he knows Stiles isn't upset with him anymore. I see Derek getting into the car after Stiles and starting it up with one hand on the wheel, the other intertwined with Stiles', and a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone wanted to know, here's what I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Run - Hozier  
> Wake Me Up - Ed Sheeran


End file.
